Camp HalfBlood: Twins of Mayham
by Hitashi
Summary: Well looks like Kronos is back again. Looking for the twins of mayham. But who are they? And what does he want with them?
1. Prologue

**It's Hitashi! This is my Camp Half-blood series!! I hope you like it. So not to get you confused, The prophecy is first! That's the prophecy of this series. So yeah. Almost every chapter I'll say something first. Sometimes it might be stupid…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Camp Half-blood. I do own some of the characters tho. I don't own Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron. Enjoy :3

* * *

**

"_Four half-bloods will answer the call._

_A storm will rise, the world will fall._

_A giants step to one last stand._

_And a forbidden path on the dragons land."

* * *

_

Prologue

The mist swirled in blue-and-black. A man in a black robe stepped out, ready for combat. Except… There wasn't a war going on yet. Another man stepped out of the mist. He was wearing a black robe with gold linings. His eyes were glowing gold and his hand had the mark of Kronos. He had to wear gloves so he wouldn't give his identity away. The two men walked into a large building, decorated with skulls in the front. Inside had black marble flooring and on the walls were shelves. On the shelves had more skulls. The men walked down the narrow hallway and opened a dark brown door. "Dalores, Malcom." A voice from inside said to the two men. Dalores and Malcom walked forward, their hands trembling. A fainted form rose from its resting place. You could barely see it, but you new it was there.

"Yes, my lord…?" Malcom asked. "Is there something you want us to do?" The form chuckled and floated toward the two men. Dalores swallowed, but didn't move.

"Let me see your hand Dalores…" The form demanded. Dalores hesitated, but took off the glove that was hiding the mark. He showed the mark to the form.

"It's still there, lord Kronos…" Dalores managed. Kronos nodded and allowed Dalores to put his glove back on.

"There is something I want you two to do for me…" Kronos mused. Dalores and Malcom looked at each other and then looked back at Kronos. "Find me the Twins of Mayham…" Kronos demanded.

"Who-Who are these twins master?" Malcom asked. Kronos looked at Malcom.

"You'll know when you find them…" Kronos answered. With that he went back to his resting place, behind the big mantle in the room. Dalores and Malcom hesitated. "GO!" Kronos bellowed, not getting up from where he was laying. Dalores and Malcom scrambled out of the room and went to find the twins of mayham, whoever they may be.

* * *

**There's the prologue! I hoped you liked it. :3 Please review!!! If you want the next chapter I need at least 3 reviews so I can move on. I need names for the twins too! So give me some name ideas please!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Cold winds

**Ohai this is Chapter 1. :3 sorry for the short Prologue. I wanted you guys to keep on reading so that's kinda why I made it short… Yeah, Kronos is back… Hmm… I still need the twins names! I made my mind that they're gunna be girls. So yeah… enjoy the chapter! Oh and Hint, hint this is right after Percy tells the gods to claim all they're children before their 13. The main character is 14 in this series so one god forgot to claim her! *Gasp!* I wonder who that was!?!?!?!**

**Disclaimer- I better this out of the way before Rick Riordan comes after me. I don't own Camp Half-Blood, Rick does. I wish I did… I don't own Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron. The gods and titans I don't own either obviously. So enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Cold winds

I shiver as a cold gust of wind blows against me gently. I shake it off and sit on the bench. I let the warm breeze brush against me. It was finally summer which meant no more school! Suddenly, I shiver again. Have you ever had the feeling you were being watched…? I look around but I don't see anyone. Sitting up, I walk over to the tree and lean against it, putting one leg on the tree. I stare around the park, looking for anyone watching me. I didn't see anyone, so I shrugged the uneasy feeling off. I started to walk forward when I noticed brown fur behind the bushes. I ran toward the bushes and jumped over them, only to find no one there. "Daughter of Athena…" A voice whispered in my ear. I whipped around but no one was there. "Daughter of Athena…" It repeated, only in a hissed voice. I whipped around to see a girl with glowing gold eyes looking at me.

"Who-Who are you…" I asked her. The girl giggled and ran farther in the forest. "HEY WAIT!" I yelled, trying to catch up to her. The girl just giggled more and kept on running. Then, when I finally caught up to her, she disappeared. "Where am I?" I asked myself quietly. There was a big opening in the forest. Greek symbols were carved in the trees around me. Everything in this part of the forest was different. I've never been this far, and had the feeling I was lost. "Hello?" I called, hoping someone was around.

"Daughter of Athena," The same voice whispered in my ear.

"Who are you…?" I demanded. Another cold wind went down my spin.

"Your conscious…" It answered. I didn't believe it. Again, the same cold wind brushed against me.

"Who are you…?" I repeated, wanting to know. Suddenly, Black engulfed me and I couldn't see anything.

* * *

"Will she be ok..?" Someone asked. Something touched my chest and I shivered.

"She'll be ok, Grover," The person answered. Grover sighed.

"Good… I thought she was a goner…." Grover admitted.

"We all did, now go tell Percy and Annabeth she'll be fine," The person ordered. I heard Grover walk out of the place I was kept, wherever it might be. My eyes flickered open. I seen a centaur looming over me. "Finally you're awake!" The centaur exclaimed. I rubbed my eyes, not believing what I was seeing. A centaur? Those weren't real… Right…? "Grover wouldn't leave your side at all. He was really worried," He said.

"Where am I..?" I asked, sitting up.

"You're at Camp Half-blood my dear. I'm Chiron," Chiron answered.

"This…. This has to be a dream…" I muttered to myself. Chiron just laughed.

"Its not my dear, This is very real." He answered, although it wasn't really a question.

"Why am I here…?" I asked him, looking him in the eyes. Chiron sighed. "Someone said I was the Daughter of Athena…" I added, in a shaky voice. Chiron quickly looked up.

"What…? Who told you that…?" He asked, in a demanding voice.

"Someone was saying it in my ear… I couldn't see who was telling me…" I answered, in a sleepy voice. Chiron nodded his head.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day for you." Chiron replied. With that he clopped out of the room, leaving me alone. I sighed and closed my eyes, drifting into sleep.

* * *

The next thing I new, I was in a boat with strange people inside. Some kids my age, weird looking creatures too. I didn't think they could see me, although this seemed very real. "Its almost time, dearest," A demon hissed. A man, maybe in his late thirties laughed.

"I know Delle…" He replied.

"You know everything, don't you?" Delle comented, running fingers through his hair.

"I don't know who the Twins of Mayham are…" He retorted, pushing the demons fingers away from his hair.

"You will my dear, you will," She hissed. I woke up in sweat, even though I didn't do anything much. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but it hasn't yet.

* * *

**So how did you like it…? It'll get more exciting once I put all my thought process together. I have to figure out what she could do when she first wakes up. Maybe the boat could've been actually the **_**Princess Andromeda**_** rebuilt or something, I don't know. Anyways review please! Click the button on the bottom of the story pweeeeease!!! **


End file.
